Despite use of a number of histochemical, genetic, and immunological markers, clinicians still have a difficult time predicting which tumors will metastasize to other organs. Some patients are in need of adjuvant therapy to prevent recurrence and metastasis and others are not. Distinguishing between these subpopulations of patients is not straightforward. Thus the course of treatment is not easily charted. There is therefore a need in the art for new markers for distinguishing between tumors of differing metastatic potential.